Field of the Invention:
The invention lies in the mechanical and fluid mechanical fields. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for the suction removal of dust and/or liquids produced during pressure blasting operations with sandblasting or liquid pressure nozzles.
During blasting work, large quantities of blasting material (granules, glass, beads, slag and sand) together with residues of blasted color coating are projected over a large area after impact with the surface being blasted. This results in the pollution of large areas of the surrounding environment. The large quantities of dust produced cause problems for the population over a much wider area.